


Fatherhood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fatherhood

Clint likes children.   
He just doesn't want any of his own.   
He is scared of fatherhood.   
He doesn't want to be one.   
Be prefers kids who,  
He needs to take care of temporarily.   
But his own father was a nightmare.   
And he doesn't want his future off spring,   
To have a father who resented being a father.  
He rather that they didn't resent him,  
For his bad parenting.   
Being a father is a joyous thing.  
But for Clint its a burden.   
Filled with childhood scars.


End file.
